


I always come when you call

by Burntblackfeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little angst, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Drabble, M/M, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Person B knowing they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I always come when you call

**Author's Note:**

> Trying drabble for the first time, comments would be appreciated. Enjoy :D

Of course it was going to be a ghost that finished him off. 

Dean Winchester, who had been to Hell and back, who had shoved the freaking devil back in his cage, was always going to be brought down by his ghosts. 

It was just meant to be an easy salt and burn case. He had waved Sam off, told him he’d be back for dinner and to teach Cas how to make burgers properly (Not that vege crap, Sam).

The ghost had been a mean son of a bitch in life and apparently just as twisted in death, his entire household of staff killed and still in service. 

They mostly left him alone now. He was a goner, it was just a matter of time before the stab wound bled out. 

Dean accepted that, he had done enough, given enough. But… he still had something to take care of.

Digging out his phone, he groaned as he flicked to that well used number.

“Hello, Dean.”

He smiled, “Hey, Cas. How’re you going?”

“I’m well, Dean.” A pause, Dean could imagine him tilting his head in confusion, “How are you? Is anything the matter?”

“No, no, Cas. I’m good. I probably won’t be home for dinner though, this case is a real pain in the ass.”

Definitely a pain, is the gaping hole in his stomach was anything to go by.

“Do you want me to drive down? I can help.”

“Nah, don’t want to put you out.” He paused, just listening to Castiel breathe, “Listen, Cas, you know that I-I love you, right?”

“Dean…”

“Yeah, well now you know. So. Yeah. Okay. I’ll see you later, Cas.”

He hung up, letting the phone fall from his fingers. Maybe he would see him later. Maybe he would close his eyes and Castiel would be there. He certainly deserved it.


End file.
